Weed Note
by lack-4-a-better-name
Summary: When Misa suddenly barges into the main kira office, demanding L for something, Light discovers a new side to Misa and himself. First crack! no pairings just dirty minds! This was a random plot bunny that hit me sooo... FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR SMORES!


**Okay, this is my first crack! (SORTA)**

**If you have a dirty mind, than you will have fun reading the first little bit XD**

…

It was another day at headquarters and Light was speedily typing away on his laptop. He was checking all of the recent deaths and something that can connect them together. Meanwhile, L was eating a slice of strawberry cake. He held the fork with two fingers as he skillfully balanced the piece he had. The rest of the task force were busy with their own duties, except for Matsuda, who was writing an e-mail to the movie producers that just hired Misa. All was silent. You would hear the occasional jangle of the chains that rested upon L and Light's wrists.

The peace and quiet, however, was ever so rudely interrupted by a loud noise, coming from behind them. L nearly lost the piece of cake, but just before it landed, snaked it into his mouth. All the task force looked in the direction of the sound, only to find Misa standing in the door way. Her head was down, but you could see she was panting coarsely.

"M-Misa-Misa? What are you doing here?" Said a panicked Matsuda. Misa's head snapped up.

"RYUZAKI!" She shouted. L blinked twice. He turned away from the cake and monitors only to see Misa speed walking towards him. Once she was about a meter away, she extended her arms and grabbed onto L's chair. Spinning him around to face her, L's expression was filled with surprise.

"EVERYONE ELSE, GET OUT NOW!" She yelled again at the Task Force. Everyone began to walk up to her, but stopped when L raised his hand.

"It's alright, you are excused. I will call you all back when it's over." L said flatly. All the members nodded in understanding and left the room, rather awkwardly. Once everyone was out, Misa began again.

"Ryuzaki, you gotta do something for me." She said in a rather serious tone, stunning Light.

"This is something that only you and you alone can do. If you don't _give it to me_ now I'll die for sure!" Light's face went pink.

"Misa? What are you thinking! Asking Ryuzaki to…!" Light asked.

"Stay out of this, Light! Not even _you_ can do something like this for me!" Misa said snapping her head over to her beloved boyfriend. Light was stunned; Misa Amane screaming in anger at Light Yagami? What is wrong with this picture?

"Ryuzaki! Please! Give it to me!" Misa begged desperately to the detective, whose face stayed the same flat expression since she began speaking. L stared at her silently.

"Please, Ryuzaki! I asked Watari already, and he said I should talk to you! Please… I need it so badly!" She begged again, making Light blush even further.

_Did Misa really ask Watari for him to…? That's disgusting! What's gotten into her? Normally she's asking ME for these kinds of things!_ Light thought, oh so very confused at his 'girlfriend'.

"… Miss Amane…" L said suddenly. He placed a finger on his bottom lip.

"I'm not usually used to doing this kind of thing, especially with a female… who has actually asked me to do it…" L responded.

_Is Ryuzaki __**GAY**__? I mean that explains why he stares at me a lot, but still! And what did he mean by 'who has actually asked me to do it'? It couldn't be that he has raped a girl… no… not L… _Light was so confused and disturbed at this point.

"Ryuzaki… FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!" Misa yelled at the emo-panda detective. L stared at her for a few seconds silently, listening to her panting.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said flatly, making Light shocked.

"WHAT? Ryuzaki, are you serious?" Light protested. The midnight black haired man looked at the first Kira suspect with a blank expression.

"Of course I am, Light. I don't think I can be any more serious that I am right now. This is the first time I've done this." L stated. L looked back at Misa.

"Do what you will, it's all yours." L said sighing as he pointed to the opposite side of Light. Misa stood up abruptly and ran to the direction he pointed to.

"SUUUGAAAARRR!" She sang happily. She ran over to the cart of sweets that was originally for L, but now Misa was eating everything from it.

"What the hell?" Light muttered very confused.

"I did say I'm not used to this sort of thing. I'm the one usually offering the sweets, but only once in a blue moon. She was asking Watari, the man who handles the sweets, if she could take some." L explained going back to his cake.

Light stared as the blonde model stuffed her face in cake.

"Oh and Light?" L asked getting his attention. L looked at him in the eye and said in all seriousness:

"When did Miss Amane acquire _**Marijuana**_?"

…

**YEP! Misa-Misa was completely stoned!**

**She asked L if she could have some (all) of his sweets because she got to the point where she GOT THE MUNCHIES!**

**HAHA!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lot of crazy love,**

**Lack-4-a-better-name**


End file.
